This invention relates to structures suitable for use in construction. While the structures are not limited to use in the construction of houses and other buildings, they have some important advantages in that field.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,697 describes modular building components and structures that have interlocking dovetail parts to hold larger parts together. The dovetail parts fit into conversely shaped into which the parts must be inserted longitudinally. This limits the freedom of assembly of the larger components, requiring that they be arranged to allow longitudinal access of the dovetail parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,543 to Valenzano also shows construction forms with dovetail-shaped linkages.
La Borde, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,839, shows separate, identical panels, each having male connectors shaped like solid arrowheads and female connectors that have a channel. The male connectors of one panel are received in the channels of an identical panel to join the two panels together.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,047 Ganoe shows a single extrusion having legs with complementary V-shaped edges that nest together when a web of the extrusion is bent to bring those edges against each other. The web and the legs then form a closed tube which did not require a floating die part in the extrusion nozzle.